


illuminate the ''no's" (on our vacancy signs)

by softheathen



Series: heaven and hell decide [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, This wasn't as good as part one but I had to vent write something sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softheathen/pseuds/softheathen





	

Tyler,

You were always mine to hold but I was never yours to keep. I should have made sure that this turned out differently, that your hands would have stood frozen like tendrils of ice against the fire of my skin. This was not your fault, but mine.

There are no angels where I am now, for there is no heaven. My wings have been stripped from my body, piece by piece until there was nothing left. My skin is left charred, my lips cracked and my head bruised. I wish I could be home with you.

I wish you were pressing kisses to the scars against the skin, the shattered skin where my wings once stood. Their shadow still seen in my reflection, but their absence burning a hole through my mind like the sharpened cherry of your favorite cigarettes.

I have never left you, my love. For how could I? You are much too beautiful of a sight to leave for good, and when your cotton candy voice silences my raging mind I wish I could touch you. I wish I could splay my hands across your back and whisper that, "I'm here, I'm here. I've never left."

But I cannot, because my selfish mind took control of my thoughts and now; I am nothing but a spark. A spark that I know you still see, in the corner of your eye. Always watching, always waiting. Only for you.

My heart feels as empty as it once was, my love, and I hope you come home to me soon.

Always, Josh.


End file.
